


Clexa and their Bubbly Baby Blonde

by fangirlwritings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Own Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwritings/pseuds/fangirlwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically. Clarke and Lexa have a kid. This fic here is just a bunch of unrelated (mostly short) one-shots with them and their daughter Kalila. First fic so I hope you enjoy, I've learnt I'm bad at summary's. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short beginning to introduce the story sort of thing

When Clarke suggested having kids, Lexa’s blood ran cold. How could she have a child? Memories of screaming and begging attacked the forefront of her mind, the blood of many on her hands and uncertainty swirling in her stomach. But after many months of Clarke’s convincing, the Commander agreed. There were times when Clarke’s stomach was ballooning with a tiny life that Lexa was worried, angry, upset, hopeful, excited. She had more mood swings then Clarke during the nine months, the blonde ending up being the rock for her, rather than the other way around. 

So now as she held the tiny little bundle in her arms after hours and hours of praying, encouraging and screaming, Lexa’s hand nearly broken as she sat on her side of the bed next to Clarke, who was peacefully sleeping, she nearly wept. Blonde strands already visibly on the infants scalp. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but Lexa hoped they’d be the beautiful blue that Clarke wore so well.

She was dragged from her thoughts by the baby’s wailing, Clarke’s sleeping form fidgeting with the sound. Her daughters cries got louder and louder and Lexa looked wildly from the baby to Clarke, rocking the child, shushing her, humming, trying to quieten her. But it was no use, Clarke stirring at the whimpers, her eyes blinking hazily open. Her arms widening, accompanying space for the tiny bundle. Clarke sat up straighter as Lexa carefully placed the child in the blonde’s arms, her cries gradually softening, causing Lexa to pout.

"How come she likes you so easy?" She muttered, Clarke rolling her eyes.

"Lexa, she was in my stomach for 9 months. I think she's a little familiar with me. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you in no time." Clarke reassured, voices still hushed as the little girl stayed silent.

“She needs a name.” Clarke murmured, her finger being held within the girl’s little palm. The Commander biting her lip before whispering.

“Kalila.” Lexa suggested, softly, Clarke barely able to catch it, a whisper in the wind. Clarke cocked her head at the syllables rolling off her lovers lips and smiled.

“What does it mean?”

“Dearly loved.” Lexa blushing, moving to rest closer to her two beautiful girls, Clarke’s eyes softening as they locked with the Heda’s, looking back to the child.

“Kalila is perfect.” Lexa not being able to help the grin that jumped to her face. Looking at Kalila as the tiny child’s arms stretched, a yawn coming onto her face as she squirmed.

Laughing the Commander leant over and kissed the little blonde’s forehead, gasping as her eyes started to blink open. Clarke giggled fondly at Lexa’s expression before being enveloped in Kalila’s eyes. Forest green. Just like Lexa’s.

“Oh my god.” The blonde couldn’t help but gape, their daughter’s toothless smile and wide, playful eyes causing both moms to tear up. 

“She’s got your eyes.” Clarke whimpered, relishing in the fact that despite everything. They were both here. With a daughter. With no threat of death or war or anything destructive. There was peace. They were with each other and she couldn’t ask for anything else. Lexa nodded.

“I wanted her to have your eyes.” She chuckled, wiping the stray tear from the corner of her eyes.

“Why’s that? When your eyes are like the forest and the trees, overflowing with life and brightness, they’re beautiful.” Lexa could only snort at her one and only’s corny tone.

“But yours are sky blue. I look to the sky whenever I want to find peace, your eyes are calm and reassuring, the sky is in your eyes Clarke. I wanted Kalila’s to be the same.” Clarke shook her head and kissed Lexa’s nose, the baby below them hiccuping.

“But this way, she’s a piece of both of us. Your eyes and my hair.” Clarke reasoned, grinning when Lexa nodded in a sort of defeat.

“I’m just happy she’s here. And she’s ours.” They both agreed with that. Still staring in utter disbelief at the baby. Clarke yawned, Lexa taking Kalila from her despite the blonde's protests. The Heda shushed her.

"Rest Clarke. You need it." Lexa encouraged. "I've got her." And with those words Clarke drifted off and for the first time in many years it wasn't nightmares that assaulted her mind but instead soft dreams of her family and their future. 

____

She awoke to a gentle humming, her eye creaking open to find a sight that made her insides flutter. Lexa, looking at Kalila, rocking the sleeping newborn, a small smile gracing her lips, her tone light and awe filled. 

“Look at you. You’re a miracle. A miracle baby. One that your mother and I love oh so very much.”


	2. Eventful Day

Kalila was one year old. Time flying faster than Clarke or Lexa could catch. Her short hair in pigtails, a tiny dress made from furs making her look like a grounder princess, dirt on her face resembling the Commander’s warpaint. Needless to say, everyone knew who the little blonde belonged to. Clarke stood, watching Kalila play near the base of the Polis tower, in the plaza, Clarke beginning to become bored with the area, missing Lexa already. 

“Want to see mommy?” Clarke asked gently, the girl a few metres away, staring contently at a ladies shoe. Clarke grinned when Kalila’s eyes locked with hers, seeming to widen and her hands clapping together excitedly, nodding.

“Come here.” Clarke beckoned, crouching in front of the little girl as she waddled forward on unsteady feet into her moms arms, nearly falling in the process. Her mouth open in a large smile, a few teeth shining as she gnawed on her closed fist.

Clarke laughed, lifting the girl onto her hip, grunting as she came up, bouncing the little blonde, walking towards the training grounds where Lexa and the Nightbloods were practicing. The trees alive with birdsong and the repetitive faraway clash of sword against sword, the forest glowing with green. They sat nearby, close enough to watch Lexa but not close enough for Kalila to be scared by the weapons. 

Clarke placed her daughter on the dirt in front of her, holding her hands as to make sure she didn’t fall. The girl giggled, the sound making Clarke’s heart flutter as she looked at Kalila with a lopsided grin. It was still hard to believe somedays. That this precious little baby girl was hers and Lexa’s. Every time it crossed her mind it made the blonde’s heart swell. The girl in mind, had grabbed a flower, staring in awe at the white of the petals as she continued to laugh, drool making it’s way down her chin, Clarke too absorbed in the little girl grinning to really care if she made a puddle at her own feet. 

She was adventurous and Clarke knew she had gotten it from Lexa, the Heda often telling Clarke stories of all the silly things she did when she was younger, despite the strict nature of her childhood. Clarke giggled at the image of a tiny Lexa, running around and being a nuisance to all the residents in Polis. It made Clarke adore her love so much more.

An excited high pitched laugh came from Kalila, Clarke drawing her eyes up to find Lexa walking towards them, sweat shining her body, the famous warpaint that usually intimidated others making the girl shake in happiness. 

Lexa couldn’t help herself, jogging the rest of the way over, hauling their daughter up and into her arms. Kalila squealed as Lexa peppered those chubby rosy cheeks with kisses a raspberry at then end causing the little blonde to scrunch up her button nose in disgust. Kalila still holding the flower in her hand, Lexa smirking, taking it gently from her and tucking it behind her ear.

“Aren’t you pretty?” Lexa cooed, panting from the training just previously before. Clarke watching, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind, watching their tiny daughter look at Lexa with a wide smile.

“Kalila. Baby, can you say mommy?” Clarke encouraged, watching as Lexa turned her head, looking at Clarke in shock, about to open her mouth before Clarke shushed her, pointing her head in the direction of Kalila, the girl frowning in concentration before opening her mouth.

“Mo-” She stumbled. With a little bounce from Lexa she tried again.

“Mommy!” She said with a grin, Clarke laughing as Lexa went wide eyed, grinning, swinging the girl around in her arms. Lexa seemed to be tearing up, Clarke kissing both her girl’s cheeks.

“When did she say it?” Lexa asked, a hitch in her throat, starting to walk back to the Polis tower, not needing to speak for Clarke to follow. Kalila taking an interest in watching a bird chirp on a branch, squirming a little in Lexa’s arms.

“This morning.” Clarke beamed. “Just after you left. She said it as if asking where you went.” Lexa smiled softly, looking tenderly at the girl, her eyes going droopy, a yawn stretching her cheeks.

“Someone’s tired.” Lexa murmured, bouncing her slowly. Clarke shook her head.

“I’m not surprised, she’s been running around all day. As well as saying her new favourite word non-stop.” Rubbing her eyes in exhaustion as she remembered the long day’s events. 

“It’s the only word she can say Clarke.” Lexa pointed out, trying not to let the smile split her lips in excitement, adjusting her hold on the figure who’s arms were looped around her neck. Clarke smirked, biting her lip.

“Her first word though. It’ll always be her favourite word Lex. I know it.”

Lexa just sighed her happiness, kissing Clarke’s temple, humming contently. The gentle noise making Kalila’s eyes flicker shut and snores to leave her lips.

The Commander stood at the base of the Polis tower, the couple walking up many flights of stairs until reaching their daughter’s room. 

____

Lexa walked over to the bed of furs, carefully detaching their little monkey from her neck and laying her down, pulling a blanket over her fragile body to keep her warm. With a kiss to the cheek, they said goodnight walking towards their own bedroom, the flower still tucked preciously behind Kalila’s ear. 

____

They curled together under the covers, Clarke wrapping an arm around Lexa’s waist, smiling into her hair, before moving closer to her ear.

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too Clarke. Our little family.”


	3. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Lexa and Kalila I guess? Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter xx

“Octavia.” Clarke stated, brows knitting in confusion, head cocked. “Why is my daughter hanging upside down?” The blonde’s hands on her hips and her lips pursed as she watched Kalila’s godmother. The darker haired woman held the little girl by her ankles, swinging her upside down, Kalila looking at Clarke with a wide smile, her curly blonde hair, grazing the ground, nearly being trod on.

“Momma look!” She cheered, clapping. Clarke just nodded a tight lipped smile, glaring daggers at Octavia.

“That cannot be safe.” The blonde worried, despite the glee written all over her daughter’s face, her cheeks swallowing the smile. Octavia just waved her off with a raised eyebrow, boasting.

“Clarke. I’ve got this. I’m the greatest godmother there ever was.” She went to remove a hand to emphasize, her fingers barely uncurling the clothed ankle before Clarke’s daughter gasped in surprise, a start of a squeal causing Octavia to swear under her breath, gripping it again with more force, giving Clarke an exaggerated, apologetic smile.

“See? Kalila’s fine.” All Clarke could do was hum, biting her lip.

“Now go and have a lie down with Lexa, I’ve got her for a few hours.” Clarke just shook her head, watching Kalila laugh in Octavia’s care.

“A few hours. Then I’ll be back.” She warned, Octavia saluting mockingly. 

“Yes, boss” She gruffed, letting the wicked smile take over, winking. Clarke just laughing softly, shaking her head unbelievingly before leaving the two to go be with Lexa. On the way she heard high pitched laughing, of both Kalila and Octavia. Unable to help herself she called back to the blonde toddler.

“Be good Kalila! Otherwise no stories tonight!” 

A faint okay followed her to her and Lexa’s room, Clarke yawning in exhaustion before collapsing next to Lexa. The Commander noticing the blonde’s presence and pulling her against her front. Clarke sighed and her eyes quickly flickered gratefully shut.

____

After what felt like no time at all, the blonde and her love were awoken by screaming, heart wrenching sobs in between the wails. Without a word the two bolted out beneath the sheets to where Kalila was. Corridor after corridor in the tower until they burst into her room.

Octavia looked up at the two parents, startled, worried, a string of apologies smothering them and her hand on Kalila’s back. What both parents were worried about though, was their daughter lying at Octavia’s feet, body wracking with tears, face red as Lexa sat beside her, dragging the small frame into her protected lap so Lexa was facing the blonde. Kalila immediately looped her arms around her mom’s neck, burying her head into the crook of her mom’s neck. Lexa drawing back to look at her, her hands holding her daughter’s cheeks, rubbing the skin with her thumbs, carefully examining the injury on her head. The area to the left side of her forehead was already purple and a small cut was bleeding.

Lexa scowled and glared up at Octavia and if it wasn’t for the little life holding onto her she would have beaten the girl up on the spot. Her Heda gaze steely and stabbing.

“Go home Octavia.” Her lip curled slightly as the sky girl bowed, apologising again before leaving. Clarke sat beside them, looking over the injury with a medical eye before kissing her daughter’s forehead, away from the cut and bruise. By now her cries had turned into sniffles, Lexa’s hands moving to rub her back. 

“Shh, I’ve got you baby. Are you okay?” Lexa asked, pulling back to look into Kalila’s eyes again, relieved to see her head nod and a small smirk pull her lip, much like her own. 

“Was fun, mommy! Until Octava dropped me.” She trailed off, the word ’Octavia’ still a bit difficult to pronounce for the 2 year old.

“She didn’t mean it momma.” She said to Clarke, grabbing for her other parent, arms outstretched, Lexa handing her over gently, breathing erratic with worry. Lexa looked at Clarke and Clarke just smiled, her lips saying that it was okay. Their daughter was okay.

“Head hurts.” Kalila murmured in a pout, Clarke holding her hand softly.

“I know baby, it’ll get better. We’ll go and clean it okay?” She whispered, standing, bringing Kalila up with her. 

____

The damp washcloth made Kalila whimper as it was brought over the sensitive skin, Clarke shushing her reassuringly, squatting in front of her while Lexa had the blonde in her lap, using her as a seat. 

“You’re our brave girl aren’t you?” The Commander praised, intricately beginning to braid her short hair. Clarke smiled at the other blondes cheeks going red. 

“Feel better?” Clarke asked in a murmur as she dabbed the wound a last time, placing the dirtied cloth back in the sink beside her. Kalila nodded.

“Thank you momma.” She grinned, opening her arms for a hug, Clarke moving to wrap her arms around the toddler, the position perfect for Clarke to give Lexa a kiss when the Heda leant back, careful not to bump her child’s wound. 

“Let’s get you to bed for story time.” Lexa grunted, Clarke withdrawing from the family embrace, watching with awe as Lexa lifted Kalila, the two looking happy despite the purple shining on her daughters face. Forest green comforting forest green. Lexa placed her on the bed, the blonde moving to lie down, drawing the blankets over herself. Lexa sat beside her, the bed dipping because of her weight, her fingers drawing through Kalila’s hair, and her new braids, making the girl smile.

____

Lexa started her story of when she was little. When she fell into the river but by the time she got to the best bit, of when her clothes were soaked and her lips were blue, Anya refusing to help because she was too busy laughing, Kalila was softly snoring, the blue bruise already calming. Clarke chuckled at her words however, Lexa forgetting that she was there, to absorbed in the steady rise and fall of Kalila’s shoulders.

“Is that amusing to you Clarke?” She smirked her eyes trained on those glowing blue eyes. Clarke just nodding as tears of laughter fell. Lexa looked back over her shoulder at the toddler.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“She’ll be fine. It’s just a little bruise Lex.” Clarke giggled, Lexa shrugging.

“Weren’t you worried?” Lexa bit her lip, her heart beating at the fear that was in her throat.

“Of course I do. However, if I can save you from a bullet wound, I can save our daughter from a little head injury.” Lexa could only nod. Fair call.


	4. Missing you

“Please don’t be gone long babe. I’ll miss you. Kalila will too.” Clarke murmured against the Commanders lips, which started to tremble at the mention of her daughters name. Kalila was asleep, safely tucked under the covers. Lexa had kissed her forehead gently, trying to blink away the tears as she thought about leaving her two beautiful blondes for an extended period of time. 

Lexa nodded, her forehead resting against Clarke’s, her hands moving so her thumbs could stroke red cheeks. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” She whimpered, grasping Clarke’s hand with her own and squeezing in reassurance, leaving Clarke with a parting dart of a kiss before retreating. 

As she rode away on horseback with a small army behind her, darkness covering them like a fog, the only thing Clarke could feel was the tingle of Lexa’s fingers leaving her palm and the ache of loss already settled deep in her heart.

____

That next morning there was crying, Kalila wailing for Lexa, needing her, same as Clarke. It was no use explaining, Kalila didn’t want an explanation. The little girl sobbing in Clarke’s arms just wanted her mommy back.

“Momma! Where is mommy?” The little blonde wailed into Clarke’s neck, tears staining her heart as she held her sobbing daughter.

“I told you Mommy’s got to go for a while. She’ll be back soon baby.” She shushed into Kalila’s ear, bouncing the girl like she was a newborn again, running her fingers through blonde curls. She was nearly three years old, had a love for the outdoors and butterflies and definitely the color green, but most of all her mommy. Who, right now, was venturing towards the Ice Nation. Kalila didn’t understand the politics so Clarke just ended up saying that Lexa had gone on a trip. A very important one.

“But when’s soon?” She cried, a baby hiccup in the middle of her sentence causing Clarke to smile softly. She wanted to act like her daughter, crying for Lexa.

“I miss her, momma.” The girl sobbed, pulling back to stare into blue eyes, Clarke’s heart throbbing as she saw Lexa in their little girl. Her eyes the same, connecting to her, loving Clarke and she sighed.

“Me too sweetheart. Me too.” She murmured, resting their foreheads together, cherishing how Kalila moved her hands to her momma’s cheeks, just like Lexa the night before, so caring. It was like having a mini Commander with her.

“Momma. Can we stay here?” She whispered. Clarke nodding in response before kissing the girls forehead, the skin hot on Clarke’s lips from all the tears shed only a few moments before. Clarke held the girl as she walked to her and Lexa’s bed, the Heda’s side cold from her night away. They snuggled under the blankets and Clarke held the girl close.

“How did you and mommy meet?” The quiet murmur hit Clarke’s ears with interest, her forest green eyes curious and the blonde smiled. 

“I met mommy when I needed help. She did too. We helped each other.” Clarke simplified. She'd tell Kalila all about it one day, how they met, how they changed for each other. For the better of course.

Kalila nodded. Clarke beginning to toy with the small braids that Lexa had done repeatedly. Lexa called her a warrior when she did her hair that way, the two of them tackling each other on the bed, the Commander feigning defeat every time.

____

Three days passed, every day becoming more stress filled. Clarke’s rushing to the variety of scenarios that could have played out with Lexa in the presence of Azgeda. She might be dead, she could be held captive, might be tortured. The blonde tried not to think about it. Kalila had a way to sense her momma’s worry. It was that third night when Clarke couldn’t hold back anymore. She sobbed into her pillow, missing the love of her life more than anything, the hole becoming bigger and bigger with every passing moment. She froze at the small voice at the door. 

“Momma? Are you crying?” Kalila whispered, walking to beside the bed, clambering on top the furs and lying in front of Clarke. Her hand went to wipe away tears before Clarke just pulled the small body against her.

“I love you Kalila.” Clarke murmured into her daughter’s forehead, reassuring the words with a kiss against the crown of her head. Clarke felt her snuggle further into her, the older blonde wrapping a protective arm around Kalila.

“Will mommy be back tomorrow?” Her small voice punctuated the expecting silence and Clarke grimaced.

“I hope so baby.” She murmured, her fingers tangling in the short blonde locks as they both lulled to sleep.

____

Lexa stood in the doorway with a soft smile, a single candle illuminating the dark room enough for her heart to swell. The two most important people in her life curled together on the bed, leaving her side empty, for her. 

She changed into a simple night gown, a more comfortable way to sleep rather than the three layers of armor she’d had to put up with the past few days. She slipped into her spot, the fur seeming to accommodate her body shape, the mold fitting her perfectly. She faced Clarke, their foreheads close but not touching, her arm swinging over the blonde’s midsection with Kalila sleeping soundly in between the two of them.

____

That morning Clarke awoke to a scream. She bolt upright in panic before being greeted by Kalila in Lexa’s arms beside her. Kalila on top of the Commander, both their eyes tearing up. Clarke’s throat went dry as soon as Lexa made eye contact, a soft smile gracing her lips. 

“You’re back.” Clarke whimpered, gratefully. Lexa nodded, beckoning her over with her arm. Clarke fell into the taller woman’s side, her head nuzzling Lexa’s neck happily, still short of breath as the scent that was very Lexa filled her. Kalila asleep again on top, her head on Lexa’s chest, arms around her neck.

“We missed you.” Clarke smiled, kissing her girls neck repeatedly grinning into the skin as Lexa kissed her forehead.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
